


Toxic.

by Oikawa_Trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Drugs, M/M, Model Oikawa Tooru, Sex, Smut, Violence, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_Trash/pseuds/Oikawa_Trash
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou, un personaje importante de la mafia japones, líder del segundo cártel más grande de todo japón; se encuentra en serios problemas por un error mínimo hecho a la persona incorrecta. No es hasta que "Los Reyes" (El grupo narcotraficante más poderoso del país) entra en el juego, que las cosas toman un lleve giro a favor de "Los Gatos", aunque Tetsurou no podría decir que aplica para su vida personal, que se ve girada de cabeza por la intrusión de reglas, juegos y líos creados de un choque de los dos líderes más grandes de la mafia de Japón. Y mientras lo que se trata de mafia se queda en la mafia se podría decir que todo está bien, el problema comienza cuando se busca involucrar gente que nada tiene que ver, como es el caso de Akaashi Keiji. ¿Y como ser mano derecha y proteger a la persona que amas, al mismo tiempo?





	Toxic.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues éste va a ser un fanfic espero no muy largo. Disculpen de antemano si tardo mucho en escribir los capítulos, soy un poco lenta pero voy a tratar de ofrecerles lo mejor que puedo. Naturalmente va a haber algo de comedia y tal que espero sea una buena cantidad, y va a haber bastante nsfw así que, espero les guste. Y por cierto, si hay algún error de ortografía o algo por el estilo, se agradece que me lo corrijan para cambiarlo.

Colgó el teléfono cansado, agotado para ser exactos. Se echó atrás en el respaldo de su asiento, frotó con sus manos un poco su rostro. No terminaba de entender en qué momento las cosas habían tomado aquel desastroso rumbo. Se levantó de la silla, tomó la pequeña libreta donde había anotado aquello que era de suma importancia y no podía pasar por alto y luego de eso salió de su oficina —que era bastante amplia, por cierto— para dirigirse hacia la de su “jefe”. Avanzó entre los pasillos con una expresión neutral que ya era común en él, pero en sus adentros no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto, preguntándose una y otra vez cuál sería la manera correcta de plantearlo; entre más sencillo, mejor sería, pero justo ahí residía el problema de todo: Nada en ese asunto era sencillo. Tomó un respiro hondo. Se encontraba justo frente a la puerta de la oficina principal de aquel edificio, la oficina más grande y lujosa, no era para menos.

—Kuroo san— Llamó el azabache acompañando sus palabras de un par de toques a la puerta. —Kuroo san.

Nada. Intentó llamarle unas cuantas veces más pero simplemente no obtuvo respuesta alguna, por lo cual solamente suspiró de nueva cuenta y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con el susodicho, quien parecía estar resintiendo aún los efectos de la fiesta que habían montado desde hace dos noches y había acabado apenas hace unas cuantas horas. Música alta, drogas, sexo y alcohol sin restricción alguna. Ningún lujo que un narcotraficante no pudiera darse.

—Kuroo san, lamento despertarle pero necesito hablar con usted. El mayor de ambos muchachos, levantó su cabeza hecho un completo desastre. Se encontraba pálido, ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos por completo y estos mismos lucían por debajo unas largas faldas moradas que casi podían considerarse negruzcas y llegaban casi a media mejillas. Ojeras dignas de no haber dormido en 48 horas seguidas de goce de la “buena vida” —que a ojos de Keiji no parecía nada buena—.

—A-akaashi…

Oh, y por si fuera poco su voz aún se arrastraba y no precisamente como la de alguien que acababa de levantarse, sino como la de alguien ebrio. Así eran las cosas: La fiesta había comenzado el sábado por la tarde, pero los abusos iniciaron la noche del mismo día y así había sido hasta la noche del domingo, y madrugada del lunes. Akaashi podía recordar a la perfección haber mandado correr unas cuantas personas ebrias que aún se encontraban en aquel lugar al llegar cerca de las siete de la mañana. Su estado era simplemente deplorable, por lo que no lograba figurarse cómo iba el menor de ambos a explicarle aquello y que le quedara claro cuando ni siquiera se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos. De hecho, dudaba que tan sólo uno funcionara correctamente.

—Sí. Sucede que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente— “Un pequeño gran enorme inconveniente”, pensó. Kuroo asintió torpemente con la cabeza para indicar que siguiera. —Hace unos momentos recibí una llamada. Daishou san— Apuntó. Sacó su libreta y tras darle una rápida ojeada continuó. —Ha llamado amenazándolo a usted y a todo el cártel. Ha dicho que nos dejaría en la ruina, que pagaría por lo que hizo— Hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró. —La pregunta es, ¿lo conoce? —Ésa podía parecer una pregunta absurda, pero nunca faltaban las personas que hacían ese tipo de llamadas únicamente por no tener uso de consciencia.

El mayor se detuvo unos momentos a pensar, parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para recordar al mencionado.

—Sí. Lo conocí ayer— Y era entonces cuando Akaashi podía comenzar realmente a preocuparse al respecto. —Una copa, dos, tres, ¿cuatro? No sé cuantas tomamos juntos. Yo ya estaba ebrio, él sólo un poco. Menudo tipo molesto, no paraba de llamarme gatito…— Se sacudió los cabellos y pasó su mano por la mitad de la cara. era obvio que la jaqueca lo estaba matando. —El punto: Nos liamos, me pidió una mamada, yo se la dí. Lo normal— El rostro impasible de Akaashi continuaba de esa misma forma, pero no se mantendría como tal por mucho tiempo más. —Pero cuando estaba llegando al orgasmo jaló muy fuerte de mi pelo y digamos que terminé mordiendo su pene.

—No puede ser… —Susurró para sí mismo con decepción. Ahora, la cara de Keiji parecía un poema. Todas aquellas amenazas, insultos y el tremendo lío en el que se habían metido nacía de una imprudencia de parte del mayor. Mas no era eso lo que le sorprendía, no. Que se metieran en problemas por sus imprudencias casi era cosa de diario. Lo que le sorprendía era que que se equivocara en hacer una mamada. Una. Mamada. Era algo que había hecho tantas veces y tenía tanta experiencia que le sorprendía hubiera cometido el grandísimo error de morderlo.

—Pero descuida, no tienes porque hacer caso Akaashi. Seguro que esta mañana sólo seguía ebrio y adolorido y estaba hablando barbaries— Aseguró restando importancia al asunto, incluso burlándose del mismo.

—Kuroo san, debo decirle que no creo que ésta sea una de esas llamadas por ebrios que desvarían… Además es el cabecilla de las serpientes.

Pobre Tetsurou. Apenas estaba tomando un vaso de agua para tomar una aspirina que le quitara el dolor de la resaca aunque fuera mínimamente, cuando casi se ahoga con la misma al escucharlo. Como siempre, tal vez debería comenzar a hacerle un poco más de caso a Akaashi cuando le decía que era importante saber con quién se acostaba y quien era cada persona que se encontraba en sus fiesta, precisamente para que no sucedieran cosas como las que estaban sucediendo. Sólo tal vez.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que habla en serio?

Preguntó con la mínima esperanza de no estar en tantos problemas como el menor hacía parecer que estaban. Estuvo a punto de responder. Estuvo, porque cuando iba a hacerlo se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta. Ambos desviaron la vista hacia donde provenía el sonido, luego Keiji miró a su superior, esperando una indicación.

—Adelante— Indicó Kuroo. Un rubio abrió la puerta, cargando con carpetas con papeles dentro, se acomodó los lentes y tras mirara a ambos, hizo un simple gesto con la cabeza para ahorrarse los saludos.

—Tsukishima san— Saludó el azabache; el que podía pensar con claridad.

—¿Sucede algo? —Akaashi san, Kuroo san, tenemos problemas.

Y los dos aludidos se miraron a los ojos, pidiendo a alguna divinidad en la que no creían realmente, que aquellos problemas no fueran derivados del tema de que estaban hablando hace unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Qué problemas…?

Preguntó con tono inseguro, y tenía razones. Realmente no quería escuchar nada de problemas extra en esos momentos, mas sucedía que generalmente, nunca recibía él ése tipo de información directamente, pues quien se encargaba de ello era Akaashi, así que si le estaba buscando directamente a él, indicaba que se trataba de algo grave. Eso y su mirada, que generalmente era fría, esta vez reflejaba algo de preocupación y nerviosismo, o al menos esa sensación le daba, pues su rostro realmente se mostraba imperturbable.

— Acaban de interceptar una entrega; asesinaron a tres de los nuestros, los demás lograron escapar. Además entraron a uno de los plantíos y lo quemaron por completo.

Akaashi suspiró de una forma ruda, cansada. Cerró los ojos unos momentos y dedicó una mirada al mayor de todos en esa habitación, quien asintió. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su propia oficina. Era momento de tomar acción, no había más que decir, excepto que era oficial, tenían que resolver eso ya, o la cuestión se pondría realmente complicada. Notó en su oficina unas cuantas carpetas que el menor había dejado en su oficina. Era toda la información de lo que había sucedido, lo cual le venía como anillo al dedo. Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujó en sus labios apenas leyó quién más estaba involucrado en aquella situación. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Tomó el teléfono y marcó, fue cuestión de segundos antes de poder acordar en verse, esa clase de alianzas eran mejor discutirlas y formarlas en persona.

* * *

 

Tsukishima se había quedado al mando con la indicación de informar absolutamente cualquier cosa de inmediato mientras que los azabaches, Kuroo y Akaashi se encargaban encontrar una manera de arreglar toda la situación.

Ambos de traje, frente a un gran edificio que parecía ser lujoso. Y lo era. No daba para menos, no trataban con cualquier persona. Eso sí, menuda sorpresa que se llevó el de ojos ambarinos al encontrarse que aquel edificio no era nada más y nada menos que una agencia de modelaje. Akaashi le había dicho que trataban con los Reyes, la mafia más poderosa de Japón, no con una agencia de modelaje que producía fotos para revistas juveniles.

Subieron al segundo piso, avanzando entre la gente que iba y venía con papeles, llamadas en el móvil o explicando alguna cosa a otra persona. Kuroo soltó un silbido, de aquellos que se podían interpretar como un cumplido cuando una persona lucía realmente bien. Y es que entre toda la gente y el amplio piso, había tenido la fortuna de encontrarse con un joven castaño, quien se encontraba en plena sesión de modelaje. Ropa ajustada y bastante sugerente, dardos y algo de escenografía, adornaban a aquel chico de aspecto realmente llamativo.

—Akaashi, no es que me moleste que me traigas a ver chicos atractivos directamente a una agencia de modelos, pero dudo que alguien de aquí tenga el suficiente cerebro como para sernos medianamente útil.

Le dijo en un tono pícaro y un tanto despreocupado, no era como si le importase quien le escuchara o siquiera si lo hacían. Grave error. Uno de los dardos con los que simulaba jugar el castaño voló peligrosamente cerca del azabache que se había atrevido a abrir la boca. Había que ser idiota para insultar al rey en su castillo.

El castaño se disculpó con un tono amable y algo avergonzado, una sonrisa nerviosa, pero una mirada de superioridad que dejaba bien en claro quien mandaba ahí. Luego preguntó si estaban perdidos y llamó a un azabache a quien pidió de favor les guiara sin dar oportunidad a que ellos contestaran. Luego volvió a su sesión de fotos, mientras ambos avanzaban siguiendo al moreno.

Unos minutos después de esperar en la gran oficina a la que los habían guiado, entró por la puerta el mismo castaño con un aire de autoridad innegable, esta vez con un traje formal, y detrás de él venía el mismo chico que los había llevado hasta ese lugar. Se sentó frente al gran escritorio, a sus anchas, con una sonrisa que parecía decir “¿decías..?” claramente dirigido hacia aquel que había emitido un juicio erróneo hace un rato.

—Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?.

Declaró incrédulo, aquello parecía ser el mejor chiste que le habían podido contar en mucho tiempo. Soltó una descarada carcajada que casi era una burla. Akaashi le fulminó con la mirada, mientras que quien se encontraba detrás del escritorio alzaba una de sus cejas.

—Quiero decir; un modelo de una revista adolescente, siendo el jefe de los reyes. Tiene que haber una cámara oculta en algún lado. El castaño abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sacó una pistola pequeña y disparó justo a lado de aquel que estaba alardeando en su contra. El azabache quedó en shock, quieto, inmóvil. Definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

—Escucha. Tú eres quien necesita mi ayuda, no yo la tuya. Yo no soy quien está en problemas, y si lo estuviera, no tendría problemas con resolverlo, así que te recomiendo que cierres la boca antes de que mi mano se desvíe un poco y el disparo de entre tus cejas. ¿Entendido?

Era casi mágico cómo podía dedicar tal amenaza con un tono tan tranquilo que incluso era amigable y un poco orgulloso, como si fuera todo eso un juego de niños; que si lo fuera, sería un bastante macabro. El azabache mayor, asintió con la cabeza, aún sin encontrar las palabras dentro de su garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?— bromeó Oikawa.

—Oikawa san.

—Ah~ tú fuiste quien llamó, ¿no es así?— Respondió dejando la pistola en el mueble, dedicando una sonrisa al chico, quien sí parecía tenerle el debido respeto— Akaashi, si mal no recuerdo. —Así es. Me disculpo por las molestias que ha estado causando Kuroo san desde que llegamos.

—No pasa nada, me alegra que por lo menos tú seas razonable.

Akaashi asintió amable y continuó.

—Quería agradecer su ayuda en cuanto a el problema y su voluntad para trabajar en conjunto con nosotros. —Descuida Akaashi, después de todo, ellos se metieron también con nosotros…

—Wow ¿qué? Yo no pienso trabajar con alguien que planeaba dispararme con una pistola— Akaashi le pisó discretamente con la intención de que se comportara por una vez en toda la visita.

—¿Qué te hace creer que yo quiero trabajar con alguien que llegó con un insulto por saludo y una burla por respuesta? —Le echó en cara con ese aire de prepotencia y una sonrisa oscura en el rostro —Pero te diré algo; yo he cuidado mi imagen muchísimo por años para que nadie sepa quién soy, así que tienes dos opciones. O cooperas —Canturreó, apuntó la pistola hacia él e hizo un gesto al moreno para que hiciera lo mismo con Akaashi— o no tendré ninguna clase de escrúpulo para desaparecerlos, y por el bien de Kenma y Bokuto, yo te aconsejaría que tomaras la primera, es un asunto de ganar-ganar.

Tooru era tan sádico, que incluso al decir aquella amenaza su tono había sido meloso y “amigable”, una mirada que decía a gritos que el mundo estaba en la palma de sus manos y bastaba con pensarlo para que se hiciera lo que quería  
La expresión del menor de todos paso por el enojo, la frustración, el miedo para dejarlo hecho una fiera. Bastaba que mencionara una vez más el nombre de su novio para abrir fuego en la sala y limpiar el edificio de cualquier alma, sin discriminar entre pecadores, asesinos, santos e inocentes.

—Parece que el pequeño gato está crispado- Cantó Oikawa y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a él con el porte de jefe que se cargaba sin dejar de apuntar a Kuroo —. No me malinterpretes, Keiji, no soy ningún aficionado de hacer pagar inocentes por pecadores. No le pondré ni un dedo encima a tu amado “Bokuto-san”, pero pensé que sería terriblemente destructivo perder a su novio de toda la vida, especialmente si tomamos en cuenta lo voluble que es, emocionalmente hablando.

El chico pareció relajarse un poco y recuperar la compostura, aunque sin perder la fuerza en la mirada.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato, Kuroo? -Preguntó, manteniendo la mirada a su compañero, buscando dejar en claro quién tenía el control de las cosas.

Pudo verlo asentir con la frustración y el enojo escapar por cada poro de su piel. Hizo un gesto con las cejas a Hajime para que bajara la pistola y él hizo lo mismo. Luego se estiró recuperando una sonrisa venenosamente traviesa. Tetsurou estaba fúrico, le habían quitado el trono y la corona con la misma facilidad con la que cenicienta se había convertido en reina. Le tenía desarmado, amenazado y lo peor del caso es que ellos mismos habían ido a buscar su condena.

—Bien. Entonces todos somos amigos y todo bonito, como en la política. No importa quién odia a quién, todos estamos en la misma fiesta y mientras dure, todos vamos a mantener la misma mentira hipócrita de que nos agradamos— Sentenció Oikawa con una sonrisa de esas que usaba para aparecer en la portada de la revista y duplicar ventas gracias a las adolescentes enamoradas. Todos asintieron—. Ahora, no sé ustedes, pero yo quiero pasar el resto del día en un spa y liberar tensiones. Yo invito.


End file.
